Legends
by FanWriter18
Summary: The corporate leaders of Legends Studios are taking the music world by a storm. However, a new artist intrigues CEO Christian Grey. Will he break character and go after Anastasia Steele? Will she be willing to throw away her career to be with a man she never thought she could ever have a relationship with?


Legends

 _Christian's Story_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

 ** _N_ _ew upcoming star, Anastasia Steele, signed to Legends Studios' recording label._**

That's the headline across the news article on my tablet. I move my to stare out the ceiling to floor length windows of my office that overlooks Music Row. Legends Studios towers over the historic city of Nashville and I thank the lord, every day I get to wake up and come see this view. Country music reigns supreme here and we're the company that reigns supreme over country music.

Legends Studios started ten years ago but the concept behind it goes even farther than that. It was my dream to do something in music. Granted I didn't want to sing or play instruments in the background. I wanted to do something more. Then a few years ago I had the thought to bring back traditional country music instead of continuing the path that it has gone down over the recent years. Contemporary pop country just isn't what country used to be. The country that I grew up listening to. I've missed the sounds of old steel guitars and six string bands. So, I figured something needed to happen to bring back the sounds of country soul. That's what Legends Studios was built for. If you thought you can enter my company and record some bullshit song about trucks and getting drunk, you better think twice.

Of course, I couldn't have done this on my own. My fellow board of trustees, as I called them were there to help escalate Legends to what it is today. My Chief Operating Officer, my second in command, Roseanne Bailey, was there from the start and helped me kick start this idea. Elliot Grey, my brother, is the Chief of Talent Relations, Jason Taylor is my Chief Marketing Officer, and the Chief Financial Officer title belongs to Luke Sawyer.

Together, the five of us have done a lot of change to the music world and I'm damn proud of it. However, this new artist that Elliot had signed yesterday has me in knots. As Elliot proved himself worthy of hiring new talent that stays true to our core values, I don't pay much attention to the artists he brings in. If they produce good, traditional country music, I don't give a damn about who they are. This one however, has caught my eye.

Anastasia Steele is what you call a star child. She was born around country music much like I was but she was a production of reality TV shows since she was seven. Born to take the stage by her acting talent, Miss Steele was destined for Hollywood, not Nashville.

However, Elliot claims she's our new star, that she's got the voice of Tammy Wynette and Patsy Cline mixed together. I highly doubt she can ever reach their fame but I'll wait till I hear her in the studio to make my final judgement. I don't like the idea of a once reality TV star, entering our doors but if Elliot is sure about her, I'll give her a chance. One chance.

Just then my assistant's voice came through my desk phone, taking me away from my inner thoughts. "Mr. Grey, the board is ready for you in conference room one."

I press the intercom button to thank Andrea and tell her to take her lunch. I grab my cell phone off my desk and walk down the hall to the conference room. I was about to meet our new "it" girl.

As I walked in, Luke was kicked back in his chair, feet propped up on the table like the conference room was his living room. I nudged his feet off as I walked by, momentarily drawing his attention away from his ever-buzzing phone. Unfortunately, that buzzing sound isn't about business. It's more about pleasure. His weekly fling probably begging him for a fancy dinner and trip back to his penthouse. We all like to indulge in one night stands occasionally, but most of us don't flaunt ourselves around like Luke. He's our playboy.

Taylor was on the phone, no doubt checking in with his daughter. They're very close, especially after her mom died in a horrific car accident a couple years back, she was only five. He always makes time out of his busy schedule to call in and check on her. I admire that about him. Roz walks through the door, smiling down at her phone. Weird. I ignore it.

I can hear the elevator door down the hall opening and a few voices, the loud one clearly belonging to Elliot. A soft female voice ahs in amazement at the building and I recognize it as Miss Steele's.

It's customary of the board of Legends Studios to meet and greet every new artist we sign. We get to know them a little and then Elliot takes them on their tour of the company while the rest of us go back to our regularly scheduled work. When they finally make it to the frame of the entrance into the conference room, everyone gets off their phone and we all stand to greet our newest member.

"Here, we are. Please Ana, come meet the board of Legends Studios. This is Roseanne Bailey." Elliot starts with introductions and I watch her as she walks around and shakes everyone's hands. I'm the last person she gets to and by this time I've gotten a pretty good look at her. She's beautiful. She extends her hand to me and I grasp if firmly. She gives me a smile that doesn't quite reach those pretty blue eyes. Her long, brown hair is curled and pushed back, allowing me to peer down at her beautiful face. I tower over her small five-foot something frame and I can't help the small smile I give back to her in return.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey," she greets me and I simply nod. "Likewise, Miss Steele." I respond and remove my hand from hers before taking a seat. She follows Elliot back to the other side of the long conference table, while giving me a side glance before sitting down. We go over her inspirations for music and her background information that is public knowledge. Roz dives into details about her first album, eager as she always is with new talent.

I stayed quiet for most of the meeting, giving nods and sounds of encouragement here and there. She's all smiles and polite words the entire time, engaging in conversation about everything. She didn't act the way I thought former Hollywood "it" girls would. Elliot mentions the rest of the tour and they go on their merry way.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke comments from beside me. I turn to face him, questioning his question without words. "Oh, come on boss, you were totally eye-fucking the girl."

I glare at him and stand up. "We're not all vulgar like you Sawyer." He chuckles and stands up too, buttoning his suit jacket. "No, but you all, well most of you, still have dicks. I saw the way you were looking at her." I shake my head and he shrugs. "Well I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day, see you all tomorrow." He waves as he's leaving the room and I follow him out.

The next day, on the way to my office, I decided to stop in on the recording booth level. I wanted to see how our artists were doing. We were expected to produce three new albums from three different artists by the end of the next two months. I stepped out onto the third level of the building and walk down the large corridor towards the recording booths in the back. People say their hellos and I smile back or give them a nod. I pop into the first booth that has the neon sign flashing recording in session.

As I step into the dark booth, our top producer, Chris Mackie, was listening to our up and rising star, Josh Canter. He's got the voice, the looks, and the charm to win over all those girls hearts. Mack as we called Chris, gave me a curt nod and I give him one in return. I cross my arms and watch as Josh sang into the microphone, pouring his heart into the love song.

I clasp Mack's shoulder and smile down at him before leaving the room. I go onto the next booth and stay there a little longer than Josh's session. I move on to the last room. There's no one in the control room but someone is standing in the sound booth.

Anastasia.

She's facing away from me but I can still see what she's doing, sitting on a stool with her guitar in hand. She's already starting on work? You've got to admire her dedication. There's a music stand in front of her and there's line paper with scribbled words scatter across it. I pull the chair from the mixing board and sit in it, hoping she doesn't realize I'm in here. Something about seeing her in her element, intrigues me.

She strums the guitar and lets out a sigh, strumming a few random chords. I notice she has her hair in a ponytail today and she's wearing jeans and boots with a flannel. The personification of a country girl in her comfort zone. She looks nothing like the sophisticated girl in the designer dress yesterday. She tucks the pencil behind her ear and start strumming again.

 _Silver wings, shining in the sunlight_

 _Roaring engines, heading somewhere in flight_

 _They're taking you away, leaving me lonely_

 _Silver wings, slowly fading out of sight_

I've shocked but not by her voice; more so by her guitar skills. I've never see a woman take control of a guitar like she did. She continued to fiddle with the strings as I watch in awe. I haven't felt this mesmerized in so long. I knew the song well, any classic country music lover would: Merle Haggard's Silver Wings. Hell of a song and she's doing it justice.

She doesn't continue singing though, just playing the guitar and I continue to watch her. After she comes to the last bridge of the song, I push my finger on the intercom. "You know your Haggard. That's good." I speak and my voice makes her jump in her seat.

I chuckle at her and apologize for scaring her. She looks at me and scowls. "You know I was hoping for a private session."

I shrug, "I was checking in on all the recording booths. Didn't know you were in here." She doesn't say anything but looks down at her guitar. I see a signature on it from out of the corner of my eye.

I get up out of the chair and open the door into the sound booth before leaning against the glass window. "Whose signature is that?" I nod to the guitar. She turns it so I can see it better.

Merle Haggard is scribbled in the corner and I let out a smile before laughing. "Damn, don't ever let Roz see that guitar. She'll attempt to buy it from you. The girl worships Merle Haggard. In fact, she'll probably faint over your rendition of Silver Wings."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'll never sell it, no matter what she offers." She smiles at me. "My dad gave me this guitar before he passed, saying he got it from the great Merle Haggard himself when he used to play at the Blackboard in Bakersfield."

"How on earth did your dad manage that?"

"My dad was there one night on business and went to go see what all the fuss was about Merle. He knew the owner of Blackboard and got in backstage to meet Merle after his set. He told him about how great of a singer he was and got a signed guitar in return."

"Wow, that's crazy." She nods and sets it down. "Yeah, Merle has always been an inspiration when I get stuck on writing a song or melody. He was one of the best songwriters in the world and playing or listening to one of his songs always got me out of a writer's block."

I nod and an awkward silence falls in between us. "Um…well I guess I should let you do your thing. I'll see yah around." I start to back away and she nods. "Of course, Mr. Grey."

"Keep it up, we'll have your first album out in no time. I like what I'm hearing Miss Steele." I leave the booth and walk back towards the elevator. Maybe I had the wrong impression of Anastasia Steele.

 **AN: Just a thought, I maybe writing and publishing this as a book (obviously with different characters). If you guys like it, drop a review. Thank you! =)**


End file.
